


nerve endings

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiyohana drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write a few different ship drabbles for vday, but then i only got around to writing this one ahahaha whoops

"Let's get married."

Hanamiya nearly dropped the dishes he was washing. Kiyoshi wrapped his arms around Hanamiya's waist.

"What the fuck?" Hanamiya turned his head to face Kiyoshi. "What kind of shit are you playing at?"

Kiyoshi rested his head on Hanamiya's shoulder. "I'm not playing at anything~" 

Hanamiya put down the cup he was washing and turned around, leaning against the counter. "Bullshit you aren't."

"That's mean!" Kiyoshi laughed. "I just thought it'd be romantic to propose on Valentine's Day."

Hanamiya scowled, "You know I dont believe in weddings."

"I was just thinking you might've changed your mind, but as long as I'm with you, it's okay." Kiyoshi leaned in, giving Hanamiya a quick kiss. "I love you~"

Hanamiya's face flushed. "I... don't hate you."

And that was all Kiyoshi needed to be happy.


	2. good morning kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badly written nsfw for a friend aahahaaa

Hanamiya woke up with a heavy arm draped over his waist. Wanting to get up to get something to eat, he tried to wiggle his way out of Kiyoshi's clutch, but it seemed the more he tried to move, the more he was kept in place. 

Hanamiya pinched Kiyoshi's arm. "Let go of me, I'm hungry."

Kiyoshi groaned and wrapped his legs around Hanamiya's, "Too early... five more minutes."

"You have practice this morning. Now get up." Hanamiya hated how Kiyoshi could be so stubborn in the morning.

"Only if you give me a good morning kiss." Kiyoshi said.

Hanamiya knew he really wouldn't let him get up unless he gave him that kiss, so he gave him a quick peck on the lips, not putting much effort into it.

"There, I gave you a kiss. Now let me go eat." Hanamiya tried to wiggle out of Kiyoshi's grasp, but yet again failing.

In one swift motion, Kiyoshi rolled on top of Hanamiya, pinning his wrists down. "You didn't think that would be enough to let you go, did you?"

Before Hanamiya could protest, Kiyoshi covered his mouth with a forceful kiss, but Hanamiya was just as quick to bite down on Kiyoshi's lower lip hard enough to drawn a little blood.

Thinking he had won, Hanamiya smirked as Kiyoshi pulled back. "You got your kiss, now let me go." 

But Kiyoshi just laughed, "I don't think so." He moved his body so that he was between Hanamiya's legs, his hands moving from Hanamiya's wrists to his hips, nails digging into his skin.  A low moan escaped Hanamiya's lips as Kiyoshi lightly grinded against him. 

"You fucking tease." Hanamiya spit out, though there wasn't much spite to it. "If you're going to do something, fucking do it already!"

Kiyoshi laughed again, "My, my. I guess I'll have to speed this up then." 

After he pulls the boxers off, he lightly grasps the base of Hanamiya's cock, stroking him a few times before Kiyoshi takes him completely in his mouth. Hanamiya gasps and bucks upwards at the sudden warmth enveloping his cock.

Hanamiya's fingers tangle themselves in Kiyoshi's hair as he's bobbing his head up and down, while his tounge is tounge is moving in just the right way.

"Hurry up." Hanamiya practically pants, arching his back. "Close."

Kiyoshi's grip on his cock tightened, as he pulled his mouth off of him. "Not yet."

Just then, Kiyoshi's phone started ringing. Still holding onto Hanamiya's cock, he leaned over to pick his phone up from the dresser, "Hello?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU AT PRACTICE YET, TEPPEI?! I'M GOING TO TRIPLE YOUR TRAINING IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN TEN MINUTES! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Riko was loud enough even Hanamiya could hear her, but it didn't phase Kiyoshi. "I'll be there soon, okay?"

After he hung up the phone, he let go of Hanamiya, grabbed some clothes he thought were clean enough, and quickly got dressed.

Hanamiya stared in disbelief. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You heard her, I have to be at practice or my training will be tripled." Kiyoshi moved over and kissed the top of Hanamiya's head. "I'll make it up to you later, but I need to go now, bye~"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Hanamiya screamed as Kiyoshi ran out of the apartment.


	3. mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumb, quick drabble for a friend's birthday uwu

Hanamiya isn't a morning person.

It's a rare occurrence that he wakes before Kiyoshi, but he's always (secretly) happy when he does, because it's the only time he can look at him without wanting to punch him in the face.

Hanamiya sighs, watching the rise and fall of Kiyoshi's chest, a content smile forming on his face.

Bringing his hand up to Kiyoshi's face, he brushes away the hair from his eyes, but it just falls back into place which causes Hanamiya to softy chuckle. He freezes when Kiyoshi starts to stir.

"Mmmm, Hanamiya? What are you doing up so early?" Kiyoshi said, still groggy.

"Thinking about whether I should strangle you or not."


	4. punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugly laughter  
> quick drabble for a friend on tumblr

"Next time I'll definitely... crush you!"

Hanamiya was seething with anger after losing to Seirin, and everyone on the other team was glaring daggers at him.

But Kiyoshi just took a deep breathe, "Hanamiya... the lost shot you showed us confirmed for me how incredible you are." then broke out into a huge grin.

"Let's play aga~in."

Kiyoshi then leaned in, whispering something in Hanamiya's ear before smacking him rather hard on the ass, and heading off to the lockers with the rest of his team.

"Stop fucking around, shit! SHIIIT!" Hanamiya yelled before storming off the courts.

"What the fuck does he think he's doing in front of all those people?" He muttered under his breath. "That fucker..."

_"The match might be over, but I'm not done with you.  I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."_

Not that he'd ever admit it, but Hanamiya was looking forward to being punished.


	5. hanamiya 'bad boy' makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more terrible nsfw words

Kiyoshi chuckled as relentlessly pounded into the boy beneath him.

"Hanamiya 'Bad Boy' Makoto... I wonder what everyone would think of you if they knew you loved cumming just from being fucked in the ass."  Kiyoshi groaned, his breathing ragged.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me harder, you shitfuck!" Hanamiya dug his nails into Kiyoshi's back, 

"Oh? You can still think straight? I'll have to fix that... "

In one swift movement, Kiyoshi pulled out of Hanamiya and flipped him over before thrusting back in.

"FUCK-" Hanamiya screamed as Kiyoshi hit his sweet spot over and over , applying the right amount of force.

He opened his mouth again to let Kiyoshi know that he was close, but all that came out were lewd moans and screams. 

As Kiyoshi neared his own climax, he bit down on Hanamiya's shoulder, causing the smaller male to throw his head back as he shuddered, covering the sheets beneath him in a lovely shade of white. Kiyoshi thrusted a few more times before succumbing to his own orgasm.


End file.
